


Movie Props Are No Joke

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: While you were filming the final battle scene for Avengers: Endgame you ended up getting hurt.
Relationships: Scarlett Johansson/Elizabeth Olsen/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Movie Props Are No Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

You were filming the final battle scene for Avengers: Endgame. The character you were playing was fighting alongside Captain America. Chris had moved to attack one of the enemies that well be added in later on when the Captain America’s shield prop accidentally hit you in the face.

“Ow! Fuck!” Your hand went up to cover your nose.

That was when the directors yell cut. Chris quickly came over to you to make sure you were okay. “I’m so sorry (Y/N), are you okay?”

Both of your girlfriends were watching you while you and Chris were filming the scene, as soon as they saw you had gotten hurt they immediately ran over to you. “(Y/N), sweetheart are you okay?” Elizabeth gently removed your hand from your face.

Scarlett saw that you had a cut on your nose, she took your hand in hers. “Come on baby, let’s get you back to the trailer.”

You didn’t complain while Elizabeth and Scarlett took you back to your trailer. All you wanted was to be alone with your girlfriends. You knew your nose was definitely going to hurt for a few days.

As soon as the three of you got to your trailer Scarlett sat you down while she went to get the first aid kit, Elizabeth sat down next to you. She took your hand in hers, she linked her fingers with yours.

Once Scarlett came back she started cleaning the cut on your nose. “You’re gonna be okay babe.” She kissed your cheek. “I’m just glad your nose isn’t broken.”

“Me too.” You laughed but you hissed in pain. “Ow, okay maybe I shouldn’t do that.” 

“Is there anything we can do?” Elizabeth moved some of your hair behind your ear. She hated seeing you hurt, she wished she could take the pain away.

You bit your lip. “Just having the two loves of my life here helps a lot.” Scarlett and Elizabeth smiled, they both kissed your cheek causing you to blush. “I did learn something today though.”

“What’s that love?” Scarlett raised an eyebrow.

“That movie props are no joke.” You laughed but hissed in pain again. Elizabeth and Scarlett both shook their heads before laughing lightly.


End file.
